


Fishnet Feelings

by teacuphuman



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Online Dating, genderqueer!Eames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/pseuds/teacuphuman
Summary: He knows he looks good. His stubble is perfectly trimmed and his eyeliner is on point.





	Fishnet Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flosculatory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosculatory/gifts).



> Flosculations won the Oscar poll this year and asked for genderqueer!Eames. I hope you like it!

Eames is nervously waiting at a tall table, the heel of his boot hooked on the rung of his chair. There’s a half empty gin rickey in front of him and he’s playing with the cherry stem as he keeps an eye on the door. He’s a regular here, so he’s not worried about the clientele, but this isn’t his first blind meeting, and it won’t take him long to decide if the person coming to meet him is worth the effort. 

 

There are only three other patrons in the bar at this hour, so he’s sure to be seen. There’s a guy in the corner nursing a beer, and Daliah and Kyle are slow dancing in the corner, completely ignoring the upbeat popsong that’s playing on the jukebox. He’s arranged himself so his date will get a good look as soon as they come through the door. Eames has found this is the easiest way to make a first impression. This way, if his crop top, his hair, or his lipstick offends them, he can easily tell them to fuck off. 

 

Sammy gives him a smile and a thumbs up from behind the bar and Eames sits up a little straighter. He knows he looks good. His stubble is perfectly trimmed and his eyeliner is on point. The guy in the corner keeps glancing up at him, but he looks away every time Eames tries to glare back. Eames straightens his choker and takes another sip of his drink. Backhoe97 is ten minutes late and it’s starting to annoy him. He’s debating giving up and leaving when the door opens and a tall, dark-haired man comes in. He’s solidly built and has a jawline Eames wants to build a life around, but he takes one look at Eames and his eyes widen. He covers his surprise with a smile, but the damage has been done.

 

“Ladytramp?” The man asks tentatively.

 

“You can leave,” Eames tells him, crossing his legs and pursing his lips.

 

“I’m sorry?” The man asks, looking offended.

 

“I said you can leave. I saw your face when you came in and you can’t handle all this,” Eames says, waving his hands over his body. “That’s fine, but I have better things to do that sit here while you try to let me down easy.”

 

“Oh. Um, okay.” The man frowns. “Sorry.”

 

“Go,” Eames shoos him out, turning his head so he doesn’t actually have to watch him leave. When Eames turns back, ready to ask Sammy for a second, the guy from the corner is standing there, just far enough from Eames’ table to be polite.

 

“Hi,” the guy says, offering a small smile. “May I buy you a drink?”

 

Eames narrows his eyes at him, taking in the snug tailoring of his trousers and the strong forearms his rolled cuffs are showcasing. His hair is loose, but neatly trimmed, and his eyes are dark and warm.

 

“What’s your name?” Eames asks, pushing out the chair across from him with his boot.

 

“Arthur. I really like your lipstick.” Arthur smiles and Eames’ heart kicks up a notch. 

 

He raises his hand to Sammy and leans on the table, his chin in his hand. “Well, Arrrthur,” he purrs, smiling and biting the cherry off its stem when Arthur’s ears go pink. “I’m a sucker for dimples.”


End file.
